


Fuck Me Timelessly

by bottomlouiswriter



Series: Fuck Me Frozen [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Dom Harry, Dom/sub, Feminization, Little bit of Fluff, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Sub Louis, Top Harry, face fucking, mentions of lingerie, over use of the name love, slight gaping i guess?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1296718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomlouiswriter/pseuds/bottomlouiswriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the new aspect of their relationship founded and in full swing both boys end up in some very risky, public and time frozen situations,</p><p>(OR  the second part in the series Fuck Me Frozen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck Me Timelessly

It had been confusing to say the least. 

Louis had woken up as almost in a daze from his night with Harry. Still more than sore from Saturday’s fucking in his kitchen and Sundays rimming and fingering in Harry’s living room. He had rolled out of bed, picking up his charging phone from his desk and reading through the texts, seeing nothing from Harry or anyone else of importance (there really was none), before getting up and getting ready. He mentally cursed Harry for the butt plug last night, walking with more than a little limp. But either way he left in while he shower, though teasing himself the littlest bit by playing around the edges of it. Knowing not to take it out without Harry’s permission, having already been through that once. 

Louis had just gotten into class, automatically going to his group to start rehearsing their skits, which would double as their audition for the school play when suddenly mid act, everyone froze. And he means it literally. 

The whole class turned stock-still and glassy eyed, joints freezing mid movement, voices stopping mid speech. Well all except Louis, who was ultimately confused, still sitting in his desk. He had seen the looks before, not really placing when and what had happened until the door opened as revealed the answer.

Harry. 

“H-haz what..” 

“What am I doing here? Well Love, I’ve been hearing some things and it was so bad that I can’t even focus in class, so I thought I would just come and ask you.” Louis had a bad feeling about where this was going. Harry looked predatory as he advanced toward Louis. Broad and menacing, soon looming over the older boy. “You see Lou, a few of the footie lads have been saying you are openly showing some certain things, like I don’t know lacy knickers perhaps, to them. As if you’re some school slut.” 

“No Harry you don’t understand-“ Louis fumbled, trying to explain to Harry that the boys must have gone through his things or maybe they were seen on accident in his gym bag when he was changing. But Harry wasn’t having it.

“No Lou, what point of I’m your dom don’t you get? Your pretty little arse is mine. Mine to ruin, to fuck, to own, and to fucking see in goddamn lingerie. Not the whole school. So why aren’t you listening Lou? Huh? Tell me why.”

“Haz I promise I wouldn’t do that, I’m a good sub, your good boy. I know the knickers are only for you, only ever want to show you.” Louis whimpered, closing his eyes and bowing his head in submission. He felt rather than saw Harry kneel down to his level, felt the close proximity as Harry leaned in, tilting his chin up with his pointer finger.

“Look at me Lou.” Harry commanded and with another small whimper Louis did so. Meekly and slightly scared, though when he opened his eyes and they made contact with Harry, the younger didn’t seem to be upset, looking a lot closer to disappointment. 

“I promise I didn’t do it Harry.”

Cupping the smaller’s cheek and caressing the skin there, Harry looked at him sympathetically. “I believe you love, but those boys had to know about your knickers somehow, so you’re still going to be punished.”

Harry stood up then, leaving a sputtering Louis behind, to look around the room for the perfect thing to bend Louis over. There was the teachers desk but really that was too mainstream for Harry, there was always his own lap but yet again that was too normal for his liking. It was when he had almost done a whole three-sixty of the room that he spotted the perfect thing. Well really the perfect someone. 

There was a boy, looking to be one of the youngest in the class, on one bent knee as if getting ready to propose or get a special award from a queen. Either way his positioning was perfect, one knee up for Louis to bend over, meaning a presentable ass for Harry to spank. 

“Harry please don’t make me do this. I didn’t do anything.” Louis begged, standing up and trying to get Harry to look at him. The younger only batted his hands away and pointed to the other student. 

“Strip down. Not just your pants, shirt and sweater too. Want you naked and bent over his knee.” 

“But Harry-“ 

“Listen and obey or it’ll be worse. C’mon love. Wanna see you naked.” 

More than a little submissive. Slowly trailing his hands over his favorite red sweater, Louis undid the zipper. It easily falling open to reveal one of Harry’s band shirts, that Louis had made his own. He gradually shrugged the sleeves off his arms, making him shiver from the loss of heat, but continuing nonetheless. When the sweater fell to the floor the rolling stones shirt wasn’t far behind. Both falling into a pile at Louis vans. 

He looked at Harry pleadingly but also in search of reassurance, the need to know he was being good itching at his skin making him twitch and seek out Harry’s approval. Harry of course nodded encouragingly, with hooded eyes and spit slick lips, probably from his horrible habit of licking them unconsciously. So Louis continued.

He popped the button on his jeans next, knowing that now Harry could see he wasn’t wearing knickers like he was supposed to. That was their agreement. If Louis wanted Harry’s special attention (as Harry had put it) at school, (blowjobs in janitors closest or fucks in the bathroom), he had to wear his knickers to school. And it really wasn’t like Louis minded, was more of relief than anything but right now he knew he was only going to get punished for not listening. 

He stood there frozen as if just waiting for the inevitable which of folllowed shortly after the button to his jeans were undone and the zipper was down. Harry ‘s hands had come to move his aside, tsking as he did. 

“Well Lou, looks like today you are just looking to be punished.” Harry chuckled, rubbing at Louis hipbone teasingly, trailing it along the waistband of his boxers. “Where are your knickers love? I thought that was our agreement. You wear your knickers to please me and I’ll please you in return.” Harry’s hand had now moved down to hover over his cock that had begun to bulge in the confines of his boxers. “ Tell me Louis.”

When all Louis could do was shake his head Harry moved his hand down to cup him through his boxers, almost painfully. 

“Louis..” Harry trailed off cautioned, squeezing that little bit more to force his words again. 

“I di-didn’t.. I didn’t h-have any l-left.” 

Harry promptly let go of Louis, not completely removing his hand though. Letting it linger there tantalizingly. “What happened to the ones I got you a few days ago?”

“They’re dirty. I’ve dirtied them all Haz.” Louis answered remorsefully. Hands twitching at his side uselessly, wanting to cling to Harry and beg and plead that he was sorry and he’d do better, but he knew it wasn’t fitting nor would Harry like it so for now his hands stayed there. Twitching rhythmically at his sides. 

“Dirtied all your panties love? Came in them moaning my name I bet.” Harry taunted, hand going back to the waistband and digging his fingers underneath the elastic material. 

Louis blushed furiously at that, because inevitably it was true. His knickers had been dirtied and soiled with his own release as he had worked himself to orgasm or Harry had done so himself. Most of the time three fingers being deep in his hole as he sobbed out Harry’s name regardless if the younger boy was present or not. Always craving Harry, always wanting him inside him. 

Harry smiled pompously at that, tugging at the boxers band before letting them snap back against Louis’ stomach. “Doesn’t really matter now, I’ll just add to your punishment and buy you some more panties later love. Now continue.” Harry leaned back onto a desk conveniently behind him, arms crossed across his chest as he settled on the edge of it and looked expectantly at Louis, eyebrows raised. 

“Right, right.” Louis mumbled, hands moving at last from his side to the top of his jeans. “Sorry” He added as an after thought. Pulling down the tight black jeans, albeit a bit difficult, before kicking them to the side, joining the rest of his closes, leaving him in his boxers. So exposed and bare in the filled but silent classroom, waiting Harry’s approval and punishment all at once. Nerves filling his stomach while blood filled his cock to the point where it was almost completely hard in his boxers, leaving him blushing and shy as Harry’s eyes roamed his body. 

“C’mon love, show me your pretty pink cock. ‘M waiting.” Harry voice had already lowered and deepened considerably in just the time Louis had stripped. His eyes having done the same, lust filled and hungry as they met Louis shy gaze. The older boy looking up at Harry under his lashes as he began peeling away his boxers. Soon the boxers hitting the floor and Louis trying to cover himself shamefully. Harry closed the small distance between them quickly, grabbing the sides of the smaller’s arms and bringing him to full height as Harry closed in, standing a good foot taller than Louis as the came toe to toe. Louis almost caved into Harry’s chest, arms snug between their torso’s and head nearly resting on Harry’s collarbones. 

“None of that love. No being shy. I’ve seen you before no different than before alright.” Harry began pushing with the grip he still had on Louis arms. Forcing him back the slightest bit and sliding his own hands down the smooth skin to assist Louis in unfolding his arms from his chest, Harry looking down unabashedly at Louis hard cock. It almost curved to his left hip, no quite completely hard and barely blurting out precome onto the skin, but still red and swollen nonetheless. It seemed that Harry’s gaze made Louis even harder, his cock soon firming up the rest of the way and resting completely against the expanse of Louis stomach. 

“You look beautiful Lou, absolutely gorgeous.” Harry whispered, almost amazed at the sight he had seen so many times before. Either way Louis still blushed looking at Harry’s chest, refusing to meet the younger’s eyes. Though he should have know, Harry was going to move his chin up, just like earlier, with his pointer finger, yet this time it wasn’t really to talk. Harry immediately taking Louis lips for his own, kissing him sweetly, distractingly as his hands guided Louis’ own. There were nips along Louis bottom lip and tongues lightly tracing over his teeth before said tongue teasingly thrusted in and out of his willing mouth. Harry’s tongue even flicking lightly against his lips, tracing his cupid bow before thrusting back into his mouth. 

He hadn’t realized Harry had moved his hands, or really any other part of his body for that matter, besides his lips, so when Harry pulled back he was a lot more confused. “Undo my belt love.” 

Louis hummed dazed, trying to deposit his lips on Harry’s once again, but the younger quickly dodged Louis’ attempt, ignoring Louis displeased whines. Still, Harry preceded, placed Louis hands on his belt buckle, and demanding again. “Undo my belt love.” 

Either the cold metal adjacent to his hands or Harry’s repetitive and more commanding voice broke Louis out of his kiss induced haze. Making him process the words, understand the order. It took a few seconds to which Louis heaving breath and Harry’s steadying ones filled the room before Louis even looked down at where his hands were placed on the buckle. 

“W-what?” Louis tepidly, looking back at Harry who simply nodded his head, pressing Louis hands harder against his growing bulge and belt.   
Louis swallowed almost sourly before his hands got going on filling the direction. Dainty fingers slowly moving the belt end out of the loop to bring it forward, pulling it through the buckle, before pulling it tighter. Letting Harry feel his skin squeeze almost painfully, before he undid the pin, taking it out of its respective hole, letting the belt fall through the last part of the buckle. It then hanging, virtually hanging off each hip. 

Harry than, with one last peck, pushed Louis back and slowly dragged out his belt. Louis gulped nervously though the nerves seemed to quickly be morphing into arousal, watching as Harry peeled the belt off almost provocatively. 

“Over his knee, arse in the air, nice and presented for me.” Harry murmured, folding the belt in half and motioning with is head for Louis to move over to the still kneeling boy. 

Louis nodded, pausing to take off his vans before continuing his weird walk over to the frozen kneeling boy. Kneeling down himself, Louis looked at the other boy with more spur than disgust. He was about to lean over this boy and get spanked by his dom. Louis shivered and the thought and laid himself across the boys one knee, going onto the balls of his feet before arching his back to make sure his ass was pert and presented just like Harry asked. He smiled to himself so beyond ready right now. He was ready to be punished. 

“Well, well, looks like you are still holding that plug I put in you yesterday huh Lou?” Suddenly Harry’s hands are on his ass, spreading his cheeks that much further, till there is almost a burn, as thumbing at the sides of the plug. Louis had to bite his bottom lip, till he almost drew blood, to keep in his sounds, knowing Harry would want him quiet for a little bit. But it was difficult as Harry kept tracing the plug.   
It was a special one Harry got for Louis, not like his regular pointed ones, this one was beaded almost, like a necklace. Going in deeper than other would and filling him up better than most. “Like having your hole stretched all day long love. Like having it loose and ready so I can fuck it whenever I want? Huh? Answer me Lou.” 

When Louis didn’t immediately respond, too busy keeping his whines and moans to a minimum, Harry’s hands were gone in favor for the belt meeting his skin in a quick flick of Harry’s wrist. It hit hard but not too bad for the first one. It had Louis rocking forward slightly, not from force merely from pleasure. The tingly skin the hit left behind had his stomach filling with heat before rutting back for more.

“So the needy bitch wants more. Alright.” It was clear that Harry had noticed his need for the hit rather than the desire to get away from it. Only having had it once and already craving it like something he’s had all his life. 

Harry went repetitively after that. No room from questions or rocking back. Each hit being delivered immediately after the other. Louis stood no chance whatsoever when the second hit came or the third. Barely had time to register the number of hits he was receiving let alone the incoherent moans falling from his mouth at the sensation. 

There was soon numbness on one cheek, without a doubt red and angry in result of the belt but Louis didn’t care. Letting his head fall between his shoulder brokenly as Harry moved to the left cheek, leaving his right stinging and throbbing. 

It happened with the left cheek too, it going red and hot within minutes, around the same time as Louis sobbed out heavily and tears started falling down his cheeks. Harry had never been like this. Harry had never dominated him like this before and Louis was in heaven. 

It had to be around the same time as he started crying that Harry completely abandoned the belt. His hands now coming down to print his skin scarlet and marked. Showing he was all Harry’s. Showing who he belonged to. 

“Fuck Lou, your arse looks amazing, all marked. All mine- god. “ Harry moaned. Starting to get overwhelmed himself with how responsive Louis was. His hands now kneading the firm flesh rather than marking it. Leaning over Louis so he was right in his ear, Harry trailed a hand up into his hair, pulling at the strands so Louis head was up and Harry knew he was paying attention. “Do you understand now love. Your arse is mine to mark, same goes with you and your knickers. Its only me. You got that?”

Louis nodded the best he could with Harry gripping his hair, responding in an already wrecked voice. “Only yours Haz.” 

“Good.” 

It took Louis a minute to comprehend what was going on but when he did he realized Harry had just picked him up. As if he was a feather, or even air. Louis let himself be maneuvered easily, mostly due to shock, feeling the slight press of Harry against his back when he was settled in front of the younger lad. Harry’s broad hands splaying across his hips while he ground his hard prick into Louis ass. 

“You were such a good boy Lou. Ready for your reward?” Harry mumbled, leaning down to nip sharply under the shell of Louis ear. Loving how Louis writhed against his firm hold on his hips, Trying to get away, but his body pushing back against Harry for more, needing it. 

“Nnggh.” Louis garbled out, placing his hands over Harry’s on his hips as the younger started grinding against him harder. Leaning his head, Louis peered up at Harry, silently asking him just to continue but that wasn’t working for him. Harry blatantly ignored his silent pleads, bringing their right hands up to play with Louis’ already erect nipple. Louis really just holding onto Harry’s wrist as he rolled the small nub in between his fingers, squeezing and pulling away as Louis moans increased in number and volume. His other hand following suit to have Harry playing with both of Louis’ nipples, pinching them hard and playing with them till they pinked, while the older boy continued to grind himself back against Harry. Working his hips back, as the skin around his nipples got rawer and rawer by the second. 

Harry soon synchronizing his hands with his lips. Biting and sucking down the side of Louis neck and shoulder, creating love bite after love bite, marking and messing Louis neck. Both of them were moaning without restraint, Louis from pure ecstasy overload and Harry, overloading on the sight of Louis. Arse red and nipples pink, neck becoming littered with bites turning purple and blue, while his cock remained a flushed and pretty purple. And it was all because of Harry. He made Louis look like this and he couldn’t get over the fact of how ruined his sub looked.

“I want you to lay yourself out on these desks, on your back legs spread nice and wide okay love?” Harry whispered filthily, mouth having trailed back up to Louis ear, whispering his instruction hotly, waiting for the older boy to obediently nod his understanding. 

It was barely there, Louis just hardly moving his head at all but with the slightest twitch of the older boy, Harry knew Louis understood. Swiftly and as carefully as he could, making sure that Louis wouldn’t fall, Harry moved over to his bag that was still beside the door, opening the front pocket in the backpack and retrieving what he always kept there. Lube.

He made his way back over just as quickly as he had left, though it seemed Louis had quicker. He was already on two desks horizontally, though facing Harry, head just barely on the edge, while his legs were spread out showing off the beautiful sight of Louis stretched over the purple plug. Completely there just for Harry to take. 

Louis raised himself on his elbows, looking at Harry expectantly before bringing one hand up and crooking his pointer finger. Come here.   
Harry obliged dazedly, walking over to the edge where Louis legs were, though realizing he was too far away for them to touch. But he fixed that quite easily, wrapping his arms around Louis thick thighs and tugging, moving Louis down the slightest bit, before the older got the hint and helped. 

When they were settled Harry didn’t hesitate to trace the plug, applying pressure just to hear Louis moan, and whimper, head lolling to the side and hands gripping the desks’ edges. 

‘Want that Lou, want me to play with the plug. Maybe take it out, so we can have a little fun with your hole. Huh love? S’that sound good?” Harry questioned, leaning back so he could fully see the toy in Louis ass. 

“Yes.” 

Harry didn’t reply after that, just kept silent while uncapping the lube, drizzling some onto his fingers as then down onto Louis ass. Closing the lube and discarding it on the floor somewhere, Harry traced his wet finger over the toy, working the lube around it to help remove it, as to not hurt the older boy. He heard Louis whimper, soothing him by rubbing his free palm against his thigh. Moving from hip to knee and back, soothing Louis as he paused a little before moving the toy again. 

It continued like that till the toy was a little less than halfway out. Harry slowly moving each side while adding lube from his fingers to the now revealed red rim and purple toy. Repeating the same soothing motion against Louis’ leg whenever he cried out, or mewled at the uncomfortable tugs and movements. 

“Oh for gods sake just take it out!” Louis yelled throwing his hands up frustratingly before letting them fall boneless to cover his face.   
Harry didn’t hesitate to smack him.

In fact he smacked Louis perineum, and none to lightly either. “What did you say?” 

“N-nothing.” 

Flicking Louis rim, Harry stared down at him again. “Don’t lie Louis, good boys don’t lie.” He loomed even further over Louis, beginning to fold his legs into his chest as he asked once again. “Tell me what you said. Word for word.” 

Louis flushed looking elsewhere from Harry when he repeated his words. Harry knew what he had said the first time. But hearing Louis say it meekly and shy was much better than attitude. 

“I said to take it out already.” 

“And you swore in there didn’t you Lou?”

“Y-yes.”

Backing away from Louis, making him stand a small, but good distance from his boyfriend, Harry looked placed his hand finger on the plug. “Good boys don’t swear Louis, especially at their doms. Now you’re going to have to beg me to take out the plug. If I don’t think its good enough I’ll put it back in, understand?” Louis nodded vigorously, but Harry only slid the plug in a smidge. “What was that love?”

“Y-yes I understand!” 

Pulling the plug back out till where it was before, Harry patted Louis knee, almost as a pat on the back for good work. 

From there on Louis begged and begged till the toy was out completely. Leaving him gaping and on complete display. Louis felt completely empty and the cold air that rushed straight towards his hole didn’t help in the empty feeling. He tugged at Harry desperately, trying to get him to do something other than just stare with the toy in hand. Either put the toy back in or some fingers- just something. 

“H-haz need..” 

“I know babes, but I’m going to actually need you to put your head over the side of the desks.” 

Louis looked at his confused. “Wha- why?”

Harry looked at him wickedly. “Cause I’m going to fuck your face.” 

Louis moaned, loudly too, the second the words left Harry’s mouth. Scooting back so his head was over the edge instead of his arse. “God- yes please.” Sobbed, mouth promptly falling open after he finished his plea. 

Harry had to chuckle at his boyfriend. Always so eager for cock. “Want my cock Lou, want it to fill your mouth, till I’m fucking your throat?” Louis nodded eagerly, widening his mouth even further, an ache already filling his jaw, but he ignored it. Wanting- no needing Harry’s cock to fuck his mouth. “Such a need little slut always need my cock filling you up huh? Filling your hole or your mouth, till your just filled completely with me right love?”

“Yes.” Louis dragged it out, un ashamed of his need, making him sound slutty and desperate.

Hastily, Harry undid his pants, sliding them down with his boxers just enough so his cock could be free. Slapping against his stomach, standing tall and completely hard, veins on the underside bulging out, standing out drastically against the purple-red skin of his cock, the head being a violent angry red. He stroked himself a couple times, steeling himself at the touch, but knowing he wouldn’t last long. He had been sporting a semi when Louis had stripped, slowly working its way up till his was rock hard when he was spanking his boyfriend. He knew he wasn’t going to last long. 

That thought was only confirmed when he thrusted into Louis waiting mouth, albeit a little unexpectedly, his cock right away being surrounded in tight heat with zero gag reflex, allowing him to thrust into Louis’ throat. His cock pounded in and out repeatedly, delving his cock in tight wet heat, before taking it away only to have it again, each time going further and further till his entire cock was in Louis mouth.   
The older boy, moaning around his cock, sending vibrations up his cock, making Harry grunt out in return. He kept his pace brutal, only ever hesitating when Louis tongue swiped across the head, quickly licking his slit before letting his tongue follow Harry’s length as he thrust back in. 

“Fuck Lou, your mouth is made to suck cock. Do it so well.” Harry thrust in particularly hard after that, staying deep in Louis mouth, watching as his cock could been seen in Louis throat. He pulled away to let Harry breath but promptly did it again when the older insisted.   
He thrusted back in hard again watching in amazement as his cock moved in Louis’ throat. The older boy made him stay there when he tried to pull out once again. Clinging to his undo button up. 

Louis really had to role his eyes at that, because not only was Harry wearing a button up flannel like per usual he was wearing two. He mentally made a note to talk to his boyfriend about his horrible clothing choices, before letting go of said clothing so Harry could rock back.   
They continued like that, Harry staying in Louis mouth every few thrusts while Louis clung to his shirts like a life line. Fisting them harder when Harry ground his hips in a circle while holding himself in the wet heat, or when Harry moved his hips in quick succession. Whenever Harry slowed down his thrusts, Louis worked his heavily with his tongue. Tonguing over the head or the sensitive vein underneath, it was never ending pleasure. Making Harry moan out each time wantonly and uncontrollably. 

“L-Lou.. “ Harry trailed off, looking down just as Louis looked up. Still sucking obediently on his cock while raising his eyebrows. Harry growled at that. Louis was such a cock slut that he wouldn’t even stop to reply. 

Grabbing one of Louis hands from his shirt, Harry swung it down making it hit Louis stomach softly, grazing his sensitive cock just the slightest, making Louis groan. “Finger yourself.” 

Louis’s eyes fluttered against his cheeks, hand automatically trailing down his stomach teasingly, rubbing over his cock with feather light touches. Harry pulled Louis hair, hard, at that. Making Louis eyes fall open immediately. “I said to finger your slutty little hole love, not jack off. Now I don’t want to see those fingers, cause they’re supposed to be in your arse right love?”

Louis nodded as best as he could, hands going down further, passing his balls, and going to trace his rim. It was beyond sensitive. His rim still red and swollen from before but he only welcome the pain, tracing his rim adding pressure and letting the tips of two fingers slip in before taking them out. Teasing himself, making him moan around Harry’s cock that had began pounding into his mouth yet again, Harry’s own groans filling the room, accompanying Louis’ muffled ones. 

After having enough teasing Louis pushed two fingers into himself, fingers immediately being enveloped in tight heat, making Louis’ eyes roll into his skull. He quickly scissored his fingers, moaning at the slight stretch before adding a third and swirling his tongue around Harry’s head. 

Harry had taken to holding the base of his throat in a semi tight grip, occasionally squeezing or pressure down when Louis throat gave way to Harry’s cock or Louis teased the slit and vein with his tongue. Louis than hollowed his cheeks just before Harry slowly thrusted in, looking at Harry with hollowed cheeks and flushed skin, eyes fluttering as he moaned wantonly as he added a fourth finger, curling them and finding his prostate. Harry falling forward, hands gripping onto Louis hips as his own fucked hard and fast into Louis. The older boy tantalizing his dom even more by taking his hand away from Harry’s shirt to pull up his balls. Giving Harry a full view of Louis’ fucking himself fast and needy, four fingers moving swiftly, crooking inside himself in search of his prostate while all he could think of was Harry. The younger boy groaned, balancing on one hand to bring the other to Louis’ hole. 

“Close,” He gasped out, just as his own finger moved in beside Louis’. The older whimpered on Harry’s cock breathing heavily, before continuing working his mouth around the younger’s cock. 

Harry added a second finger fucking Louis just as hard, if not harder, than he had been doing earlier. Crooking his fingers relentlessly and abusing Louis prostate. Almost immediately after, Louis starting sucking harder, moaning eagerly against his cock, letting Harry know he was close. And Harry was too, feeling his sack draw up, ready for release. 

He barely had time to warn Louis, having just rocked back when Louis suckled on the head like a lolly pop, as if Harry was the sweetest thing he had tasted, so without warning, Harry pulled out all the way and came all over Louis face. 

Louis let out a high-pitched sultry moan, closing his eyes completely and keeping his mouth open as strings of Harry come coated his face. Getting the sticky cum all in his lashes and across his cheeks, a little falling into his mouth with he swallowed greedily. 

All Harry had to do after that was force his fingers into Louis’ prostate, hard, even though Louis had practically been coming when Harry came on his face. Holding his fingers there through the after shocks, Harry looked down to where Louis face was scrunched up in pure bliss and ecstasy, legs having gone rigid while his hole had tightened immensely around the six fingers in his arse. Louis back had also arched, leaving barely any room between him and Harry. 

But when they both calmed through the aftershocks, blissed out and boneless, Harry finally removed his finger before standing up. Carefully fitting himself back into his pants and boxers, being cautious of oversensitivity. He than patter Louis side, motioning for him to do the same. 

But Louis was completely gone. Beyond being able to stand on his own two feet, overwhelmed but sated. So Harry grabbed him up in his arms, carrying him like you would a small child, placing him on a desk or two when ever he had to retrieve things, like the lube or the plug, and all of Louis clothes along with their bags. Stuffing all the excess things into one bag or the other, Harry totted them in one hand while motioning for Louis to cling to the other side. The older boy did, with little to zero protest other than the fact he was completely starkers, except for the stripped socks still on his feet. 

“- But Harry I’m completetly starkers, at school.” Harry smirked at that. Louis voice was absolutely wrecked, gravelly and ruined. Harry was beyond pleased with that. 

Harry looked at him bemusedly. “A frozen school that will stay that way till we reach the car.” 

And really Louis was in no mood to argue, basically launching himself at Harry and clinging to him like a koala. 

Harry only laughed, carrying a tired but satisfied Louis, entirely naked out into the car park. Driving them home not long after unfreezing the school, as if nothing happened. Nothing at all.

***

Really Harry had driven them to his place. Ultimately the less noisy and more private one between the two of theirs. Louis' inevitably would be filled with loud sisters who were also curious and had a horrible habit of not knocking. Leaving Louis and Harry in compromising situations more than once

Either way they both sat on Harry’s bed not, Louis in between the younger legs, wearing nothing but a spare pair of knickers Harry had for him at his house, knees slightly raised with a laptop of his legs. The computer opened up with Victoria Secret page, the both of them looking at underwear and, with a slight blush and shyness from Louis, lingerie sets. 

“I like those.” Louis pointed out, finger tapping the computer screen where an image of purple and blue printed cotton panties were on screen. Harry added them to the cart without a sound from either of them, selecting his size while also adding the other colors into the basket. “Hazza I think that’s enough.” Louis murmured, looking at the total in the basket. Fourteen items. 

“But Lou, those are mostly just underwear.” Harry whined, nuzzling into the unmarked side of Louis neck. Nosing at it gently, pressing chaste kisses onto the surface. “I want you to have more lingerie sets. The more the merrier.” Harry muttered, moving his hands away from the laptop to play with the pink cotton knickers Louis had on at the moment. 

Louis snorted, batting Harry’s hands away. “You mean more sets for you to see and fuck me in.” 

“Harry raised his head, in favor to kiss Louis temple. “Honestly love I thought that was implied.” 

Louis cackled loudly, winding a hand up to the base of Harry’s curls, tugging at them till Harry leaned down. Turning his own head, Louis sealed their lips in a chaste kiss, staying there for a moment before pulling back, leaning their foreheads together. “I love you.”

Harry kissed him again, this time longer, sucking at his bottom lip, and tracing the inseam of his lips before working his way through, opening Louis’ mouth. Louis hummed easily at that, sucking on Harry’s tongue when it entered his mouth before letting his mouth be dominated just the slightest. Harry pulled away not long after, having let Louis oown tongue explore his mouth for a change. 

“I love you to babes.” He rubbed their noses together once, twice, before pulling back quickly, leaving Louis a little dazed. When Louis settled back to face the screen he nearly turned scarlet. “So what about this lovely corset, garter and stocking set love. I believe you will look absolutely stunning in green. Just a personal opinion.” 

Louis laughed loudly, turning his head up to kiss at Harry adams apple and under his chin. “I hate you so much.” 

Harry let out his own chuckle, squeezing Louis closer to his chest. “You love me. “ 

Louis hummed quietly. “Indeed I do. “

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope that was alright!! I really, really tried with this. It may seem long but I really I typed this in basically all one sitting when I couldn't sleep cause of a massive headache and writing helped keep my mind off things. Harry may seem a little brutal and Louis extremely desperate but I really wanted to show the change between than and now. There may be grammar or spelling mistake let me know if you see any! So yeah hope its okay this is set a few weeks after the last chapter in part one. Its max like five six weeks since the ending in the first part. So yeah hope it was okay comments and kudos appreciated! <3 <3 
> 
> Ps ~ I was thinking of starting character asks, so just let me know what yo guys think either in the comments or on my tumblr -----> bottomlouiswriter(.)tumblr(.)com/ask


End file.
